There is a video call function that allows users to talk to each other while the users look at each other's images rather than a call using only a voice, among functions provided for user convenience in a mobile communication terminal. The video call is made by simultaneously transmitting voice data input through a microphone and image data input through a camera. That is, a user may capture a face image in real time by using the camera mounted in the mobile communication terminal. The mobile communication terminal transmits the captured face image to a mobile communication terminal of a counterpart in the call connection state, and displays an image received from the mobile communication terminal of the counterpart on a screen, and thus may make a call while users look at each other's faces.
However, there may be a situation where a user does not want to expose his/her image to the counterpart because of the surrounding environment and the personal identity of the user, when the user makes a video call by using the mobility of the mobile communication terminal. This situation may lead to the privacy breach of the user and may cause the discomfort to the counterpart.